


AtLA 500 in 500: Rival Bid!!

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AtLA 500 in 500: Rival Bid!!

**Author's Note:**

> This one one takes some explaining. A lot of my shorter drabbles spin out of the 'Avatar 500' drabble contest, where every two weeks or so there's a new round centered on a different theme. Sometimes the writers for that contest take 25 prompts and try to fill them all in one drabble amounting to exactly 500 words. Reposted below are four entries of mine in that category, so 100 prompts for a total of 2000 words (minus the bolded numbering and theme names).

**#01 - element:** "And I need meat!"

The thespian drank in the audience's laughter.

 **#02 - doubt:** "Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all killed an Avatar," Ty Lee said, "but you won't get lucky with me."

Zuko, limp, glared up at her from the deck.

 **#03 - undying:** An middle-aged Korra watched as the skies turned red over a peaceful world where the Four Nations lived in harmony.

They still called it Sozin's Comet.

 **#04 - obstacle:** Mai drew a knife. "Zuko won't survive a rival claim." 

Azula spat in her eye. 

**#05 - tyrant:** "He's going to start calling himself the Phoenix King."

The roomful of generals and admirals was silent for a long time.

 **#06 - outdo:** "That was amazing, Azula! The best! The most spectacular amazingist--"

"That's sufficient, Ty Lee."

 **#07 - neglect:** "Of course! The Fire Nation would have discovered my invasion plan when they took over Ba Sing Se!"

Down on the dock, their submarines burned.

"Great timing, Sokka."

 **#08 - token:** Kanna stole the necklace back from Pakku. "No. This is _mine_ now."

 **#09 - honor:** Zuko brought back the elderly last airbender in chains. It changed nothing.

 **#10 - monk:** "A temple with only men?" Kuruk snorted. "Nuts to that!"

 **#11 - teach:** Kyoshi asked, "And how long have you been 150 years old, sifu?"

Pathik only smiled.

 **#12 - devour:** Azula wiped her lips along the inner thigh's flesh. "Mmm. My favorite prisoner."

 **#13 - memory:** "Say," Hakoda began, "why _were_ you frozen in that iceberg anyway?"

"Er..."

 **#14 - supernatural:** "The benders have divided this one world into four nations that make war on each other," a man with Water skin and Fire eyes proclaimed from his soapbox. "And why do we let them? Because, by chance, they have magic powers!"

Korra watched the crowd nod along.

 **#15 - defeat:** "For the last time, I will _not_ move Kyoshi Island to the South Pole!"

"Awww..."

 **#16 - mad:** Roku tried not to smile. "He only meant it as a joke."

Sozin stoically wiped fruit pie off his face. "I'll see you pay for this insult."

Gyatso impishly stuck out his tongue. "You and what army?"

 **#17 - stir:** "Wait." Iroh checked his pot. "What do white dragon bush blossoms look like again?"

The tea shop fell silent.

 **#18 - cut:** "Stupid gloomy girl," Katara muttered, sewing needles sandwiched between her lips, "making more work for me."

 **#19 - light:** "But Dad really IS going to ki--"

The slap echoed through the palace hallway.

"Don't tell jokes like that, young lady!"

 **#20 - spontaneous:** _"Attention all hands,"_ said Uncle. _"Today now be Talk Like a Pirate Day."_

 **#21 - crack:** On the beaches of Kyoshi Island, Iroh stood at the forefront of an army of old men. "We, the guardians of the White Lotus Clan's memory, cannot let the last student of the villain Pai Mei pass on her knowledge of the Five-Point-Palm Exploding Heart Technique!"

Ty Lee, grinning, cracked her knuckles. 

**#22 - knight:** Jee liked being a 'sir' now. 

**#23 - soothe:** "What if we _cool_ the Fire Lord's _hot_ temper with a _fresh_ island song?"

"Y'know," Sokka said, "I think Aang's onto something."

 **#24 - contest:** Hakoda looked over Aang, Zuko, Haru, and the rest. "The tournament champion will win my daughter's hand!"

Katara blinked. "Um, no."

 **#25 - jail:** "I told you we shouldn't have stolen that girl's ostrich-horse."

"Just pass the soap, Uncle."

 **#26 - glow:** _Was that iceberg... glowing?_

Hama rubbed her tired eyes, then resumed her patrol.

 **#27 - sky:** At the Boiling Rock, Suki kept watching the exercise yard's sky. She never saw Appa.

 **#28 - free:** As the Avatar fell to earth, smoke streaming from his scorched back, Azula choked up. If she could kill a god, she could accomplish _anything._

 **#29 - travel:** "I just wanted to see the world for myself," Yue confessed.

June tossed the hogtied princess atop her mount. "Should've asked daddy's permission first."

 **#30 - pirate:** "That captain was gracious after we saved his ship. Do you think he can find that waterbending scroll for you?"

"I hope so," Hakoda told Bato. "It'll make up for all the birthdays of Katara's I've missed."

 **#31 - mirror:** "I'm putting a team together," Prince Zuko said, "to capture my senile uncle and Azuzu."

Wang Fire grinned over his frothy mug. "Count me in!"

 **#32 - empty:** "Stomach hurts... need... meat!"

 **#33 - trust:** "So Long Feng's our friend now?"

"No," said Azula. "He wants a patsy." 

"Oh no!" Ty Lee paused. "What's a patsy?"

 **#34 - red:** "Get busy living or get busy dying, nephew."

"Just pass the soap already!"

 **#35 - water:** Hue gestured to a graceful woman. "And this is my wife."

Aang said, "Hi, Mrs. Hue!"

"Please, call me Ursa."

 **#36 - lost:** "And then Zuzu was all _MY EYE!!_ "

Mai buried her face in her sleeve.

 **#37 - feel:** "Hands above the waist."

"Sorry, Suki."

 **#38 - road:** The thief riffled through her pockets, then left Ursa's body in the ditch.

 **#39 - captive:** Three days after the Battle of the Black Sun, the foreign occupation troops dragged Zuko out of the cell.

"No, I really had turned against my father!"

Katara made a face. "Can't you do anything but lie?"

 **#40 - give:** "I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Inside Azula's head, a bowstring snapped.

 **#41 - window:** Katara stared in at the bonfire cinders at the center of Air Temple's nursery, then slowly shut the door.

 **#42 - music:** "And I love you, Zuko," Katara told the Blue Spirit of the Opera. 

But then she took off his mask!

 **#43 - never:** "What an amazing sunrise." Gyatso admired the comet overhead. "I wonder how tomorrow's will top it."

 **#44 - yellow:** Ozai crumpled the long list of ships lost at the North. So many lives lost for nothing -- _again_ \-- because Iroh didn't have the guts to finish the mission.

 **#45 - earth:** "That's some girl."

Sokka and Zuko shared a glance. Everyone else might be too distracted by the riot or impressed by the leap, but they knew better. No Earth Kingdomer could so effortlessly jump that high.

But an _airbender_...

 **#46 - hold:** Zuko had to brew the ginseng tea six times before the flavor was exactly right. "See the prisoner receives this."

 **#47 - charm:** Iroh glanced over his nephew's shoulder at the sullen, flat-chested girl sitting by herself in the corner. "Seriously?"

 **#48 - finish:** Ozai stood over a burned, screaming Zuko. The agni kai's referee announced, "Flawless victory."

 **#49 - lake:** Jin rested a hand on her swollen belly, wondering when she'd enjoy another relaxing weekend at Lake Laogai. 

**#50 - return:** Sokka, his chest bulging with the medals pinned to it, leapt off Appa's saddle. "I have returned."

"Great," said Gran-Gran. "Go clean your room."

 **#51 - door:** "If you think a Kyoshium bomb is workable, I can get you five minutes with the Earth King."

Omashu's Physics Department collectively blinked.

"Being the last airbender has its benefits," explained Jinora.

 **#52 - party:** No more Equalists, or gangs, or rampant crime. All it took was a revolution of their own. And if people feared Lin's armband more than her badge, that was a small price to pay for peace. 

**#53 - rules:** As they hauled the Avatar away, Lin pointed to the broken, bloodied mask on the ground. "Photograph that, _then_ bag it. No mistakes tonight."

 **#54 - blue:** "I wish," Tenzin confessed to Pema, "we could go more than one generation without someone trying to exterminate us."

 **#55 - fire:** "When you talked about us bootlegging," Roku told Gyatso, "I thought you were serious."

"Covert pie baking _is_ serious!"

 **#56 - celebrate:** "Happy birthday, Korra."

"Master Tenzin, you remembered!"

Out in the bay, Aang's statue stood tall.

 **#57 - mercy:** Mako held his heel against his defeated foe's windpipe.

The Phoenix Queen gave the thumbs down.

 **#58 - silence:** "Arise, you prisoners of starvation!" she shouted through the tools helpfully provided by the bourgeois press, whose jaws hung low. "Arise, you wretched of--"

Tenzin wrestled the podium away. "That's all the questions the Avatar will take."

 **#59 - escape:** Whenever she felt restless, Korra would pore over the international travel schedules hidden under her futon. 

**#60 - fanatic:** "Who are you, the Avatar's fan girls?"

Mai said, "So... they might be shippers?"

Azula paled. "Retreat!"

 **#61 - speech:** "I'm Korra, your new Avatar?"

"Damn it. Who typed a question mark on the teleprompter?!"

 **#62 - anonymous:** "Make can't save his brother," he donned his cowl, "but Wolfbat-Man can!"

 **#63 - between:** "I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"Is _that_ what you're telling people?"

"YOU said WE were on a break!"

"So that means you trot these floozies around?!"

"I should go," Korra said.

 **#64 - green:** "Are you sure this is wise, Iroh? Lu Ten is young for a front-line command."

"He'll be fine, Father."

 **#65 - air:** "But air is the element of freedom, Sokka!"

"Go downwind if you wanna pass gas."

 **#66 - regret:** "I chose your guardians poorly," Aang told Korra. "The White Lotus robbed you of something precious."

"Glad to know my life's been a big mistake."

 **#67 - world:** "If you shoot me up there, I can bend it off course."

The world's leaders collectively blinked.

"What?" Korra said. "An asteroid is just a big rock."

 **#68 - revisit:** "Lather up this spot on my back, nephew. I can't reach."

"Ten thousand ostrich-horse weren't worth this."

 **#69 - temple:** "...and I'll build the temple on that island over there."

"Aang, what island?"

"The one I'll put there."

 **#70 - chakra:** "AVATAR, WAIT!" Pathik screamed at the fleeing sky-bison. "A sharp rock to your back can work in a pinch!"

He paused. "Probably should've mentioned that earlier."

 **#71 - equal:** _"Okay. Three-on-three plus Sokka."_

Bolin shivered as the cinema dropped ten degrees.

 **#72 - patience:** _The next one_ , Pema assured herself for the third time, _will take after me._

 **#73 - revolt:** "Yes, target my coordinates!" Lin screamed into the radio. "We're being overrun!"

 **#74 - isolation:** _Omashu Joins Sanctions, Adds to Economic Woes Under Chairman Amon_

 **#75 - thrill:** "Wanna see a dead body?" the vagabond asked.

"...No," said Korra.

"Me neither."

 **#76 - space:** "FIRE FOR THE FIRE LORD!"

"THE AVATAR PROTECTS!" Chaindao held high, he turned to his troops. "Men of the Southern Air Temple, do you want to live forever?!"

 **#77 - lotus:** "Master Tenzin, my legs are stuck."

"Again?"

 **#78 - truce:** "As long as the workers have common cause," Hiroshi Sato explained, "they could organize. I need them divided against themselves."

"I'm just an actor," Amon replied. "What do you want, me to put on a show?"

"Something like that."

 **#79 - tomb:** "Now remember," Gyatso said, "we don't jump out and yell 'SURPRISE' until after Aang sees the fake bones."

 **#80 - tryst:** Asami screamed.

"My eyes!"

"C'mon, Bo! I left my scarf on the doorknob!"

 **#81 - kind:** "You tried to kill my boyfriend," Mai said.

Kori tensed.

"That's basically how he makes all his friends."

 **#82 - greed:** "The studio thinks your portrayal of the Earth Kingdom won't play well in that market. I mean, five guys to bend one rock? Everyone living in dirt villages?"

"That's because they lack _vision_!"

 **#83 - loyalty:** "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

"...Shit, really?" Ozai backed off. 

**#84 - hide:** On Ji slapped his hand away. "If you can't dance then you're no boyfriend of mine."

 **#85 - creep:** Ursa sat in Ozai's lap. "Up for a game of Fire Prince and waterbender POW?"

 **#86 - mood:** "Seal jerky dipped in chocolate, now!"

"But Pema! Your vows!"

"My vows aren't pregnant!"

 **#87 - lie:** Senna asked, "And if we don't want our little girl taken away?"

The sage replied, "That's your choice."

 **#88 - circle:** "But Grandmother--!"

On Ji silenced the teen. "I won't have that deviant jazz 'music' in _my_ house!"

 **#89 - look:** "Hey, is that the Avatar?!" Gyatso pointed.

The firebenders turned as one. 

**#90 - find:** Amon said, "After he killed my parents, that firebender asked me, 'You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?'"

In the audience, Mako gasped. 

**#91 - character:** "'See what kind of _man_ he is?'" Kya spat, "He's a _FIREBENDER_ , Katara!"

 **#92 - stare:** "I read the original series when I was your age," Jinora said, "but this sequel just isn't as good. Chapter Five? Total filler."

"Huh?" said Ikki. "But I really really really liked that one!"

"Nothing happened."

"There was kissing and romance!"

"What about the villain?"

Ikki gasped. "Do you think he likes the princess?"

"..."

 **#93 - glass:** "Think of the glass being half-full, Prince Zuko. We have three square meals, hot showers--"

"--soap we don't dare drop."

 **#94 - weak:** "A brilliant plan, Azula," the Fire Lord said, "except that hope is an emotional state. _Meaning. It. Can't. Burn._ "

 **#95 - knock:** "Bro!" Bolin called up. "You and Asami gettin' busy?"

"...Not anymore."

 **#96 - run:** "Today we take back Republic City, together! My name is Korra, and I'm running for mayor."

 **#97 - truth:** "Without another earthbender, all my plans are suddenly possible." Oma raised her dagger. "I have a vision for the future, Shu."

 **#98 - whisper:** Korra asked, "And does the spirit have a name?"

"..."

"Louder," Ikki prompted.

The spirit whispered, "Fluttershy."

 **#99 - wise:** Zuko asked, "So how did The Talk with Aang--"

"He knew," Sokka said.

"Knew what?"

" _Everything_."

 **#100 - betray:** Aang reeled back. "Katara! Zuko! HOW COULD YOU!"

"We -- we couldn't deny ourselves!" 

Zuko added, "Your birthday cake just looked so delicious!"


End file.
